ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi (Clash)
Luigi is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Luigi, being Mario's brother, has always been immensely overshadowed and has earned himself an infamous title as "Player 2". Luigi enters the Dark Tournament at first to train with Mario to simply defeat Master Hand and call it a day. Things get much more troublesome when Bowser is granted dictatorship of the Mushroom Kingdom, banishing Mario and Luigi from the lands. While Mario is busy finding out Master Hand and the Subspace Army's real intentions, Luigi, along with Peach is working as a rebel to overthrow Bowser and get the truth of Master Hand's plan. Luigi in comparison to Mario is like Ken in comparison to Ryu from Street Fighter in that, in exchange for worse defense, has excellent offense and is one of the most monstrous combo characters in the game. Luigi can do utterly ridiculous amounts of damage once he connects with as much as a single move. While Luigi does have some problems approaching the other fighter, once he's in, it's very difficult for most characters to find a way to deal with this guy. He finds himself tied with Mega Man for 10th and 11th place. He just gets 11th with Secret A, though. Means of Unlocking *Clear Classic Mode without using a continue. *Clear Classic Mode with your final score having a 2 in the tens digit. *Participate in at least 22 VS. matches, offline or online. *Defeat Luigi as a Rival in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. With the exception of the last of the tasks above, after accomplishing a task Luigi will send you a challenge via the Smash Tab. Once there, you have one shot to fight and unlock Luigi in a 1-on-1, no item, 2-minute Clash at an about Level 10 AI at Luigi's Mansion. To get another challenge from Luigi, should you fail, you need to clear one of the above requirements again. Unlike in the previous games, though, you can do the challenge whenever you like, as opposed to immediately meeting a condition. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Faster dash speed. *Faster air speed. *New, better Side Strong. *Down Strong meteor can hit airborne opponents. *Fireballs travel a longer distance. *Luigi can now launch people with his Up Throw. *Fire Jump Punch does more shield damage if blocked. *Green Missile no longer misfires; now, the misfire is the fully charged version of the move. *New Forward Throw, which does more damage and knockback than his old one. *Dash Attack does more blockstun and ends faster. *Hitbox for a Down Aerial Meter Smash is the entire area around Luigi's arms, making it much easier to utilize. *Luigi's fully charged Side Smash and sweetspotted Down Aerial now have electric properties. Nerfs *Up Strong has higher base knockback. *Up Strong has less knockback scaling. *Side Smash has slightly less knockback scaling. *Slightly less priority on his aerials. *Down Smash comes out at frame 8 / 17 opposed to frame 5 / 14. Other *Super Jump Punch is now electric-based instead of fire-based. *His fire-based attacks inflict green burn animations on impact. Pros & Cons Luigi is an interesting character. He's an offensive machine, being able to rack up huge amounts of damage if he gets something as simple as a grab landed. Although he has some difficulties getting inside, and when inside, landing his moves, he's going to make you pay when he does so. Luigi is, bar none, the most frightening combo character to walk the floor of Super Smash Bros. Clash. Not even Captain Falcon and Charizard can match the amounts of damage Luigi can do with some of his easy bread and butters. Luigi also has a stellar set of high-priority aerials that easily link in to each other, a super jump that gives him great mobility and lets him apply even more pressure, awesome recovery and a few of his moves are very powerful even outside of combos. There are problems, of course. For one, Luigi is slow for a middleweight, with very little variety in his mobility outside of his Super Jump and his punishable if not done correctly Luigi Cyclone. His projectile is more of a long-ranged combo tool than a zoning one, which can make the fight against a grappler hard. His projectile, combined with his Luigi Cyclone, are also the only half-decent ways Luigi has to effectively approach, and even those are meh. He also has very little range on his moves. Luigi is absolutely scary in correct hands; about one mistake in a match versus him is equivalent of making three or four mistakes against almost anyone else. While he can be rather frustating to play due to some severe mobility and range problems, it can be well worth it because one blow is going to result in several more. Pros *He has some devastatingly powerful, long combos that aren't very hard to do, namely his air combos, Down Throw juggles, and Fireball follow-ups. *Very good recovery. *Great throws, Luigi Cyclone and his Super Jump give him some good pressure options. *Almost every move he has comes out quickly. *An excellent set of high priority aerials. *A few of use moves, such as the Thunder Jump Punch and Green Missile, are very strong to start with. Cons *Very bad mobility. *Almost no way of getting in safely. *Very little reach on most of his attacks. *Projectile is mediocre outside of combos and approaches. *A few of his moves are extremely unsafe even when they connect. *He has some really bad match-ups, mostly against weapon users and characters who excel from a distance. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Luigi does a right jab, then a left jab, then a 180 butt smack. Quick and alright priority, but alongside the Down Throw this is a key combo starter, which is very important with Luigi. As such, generally you'll want to find any way you can to land this. The final hit does alright knockback, but obviously you shouldn't rely on this as a finisher. **Damage: 2-3-5 / 10% total *Side Strong Attack: Luigi leans himself forward and hits with an electrified fist. Comes out on frame 5 and has the most range of Luigi's normal moves, not to mention quite a lot of priority and good knockback. Very long hitstun makes it easy to combo from, but very short blockstun as well. Can be angled up or down, up having the most knockback and down the least. **Damage: 10% *Up Strong Attack: Luigi does an upwards kittenswipe. Comes out VERY fast and has great priority, not to mention makes an alright grounded anti-air. However, it's been nerfed severely from Brawl thanks to it's redone knockback properties. Also doesn't do a lot of hitstun, which also hurts. Makes an alright finisher at really high percents and combo into a couple of moves, but overall very limited use for this attack. **Damage: 9% *Down Strong Attack: Luigi does a crouching kick. Has about 30% chance of tripping. It's FAST, but isn't very strong. Luigi's shoe/foot can actually function as an extremely powerful Meteor Smash; the game's strongest Down Strong meteor actually. The rest of the hitbox deals a lot of hitstun, but is very hard to connect with. Still, if you manage to connect with another part of the hitbox you can very easily start-up a big combo. **Damage: 9% *Dash Attack: Luigi, while slowing down, does a flurry of rapid punches as if he's panicking. The ending lag is less and it also does a little bit more blockstun, which makes it a lot safer. Most of the cast can still punish this easily, so you still don't want to abuse it. All of the hits have alright priority, but the knockback on the last one is pretty weak. **Damage: 6 hits for 1% each, then 2% for the final hit. Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Luigi performs a very fast, extremely powerful poking attack. This move comes out FAST, ends fairly quickly, is very powerful and has a ton of priority, all of these attributes making it a really good finishing move. Really the only flaw with it is the range, which is already s problem with Luigi. Landing this outside of a combo can be hard, but it is very worth it since it still scales fairly fast. Can be angled up or down; Up is the strongest while Down is the weakest. Gains electric properties and chip damage at full charge. **Damage Up: 15% (uncharged) / 21% (charged, with 1% chip) **Damage Side: 14% (uncharged) / 20% (charged, with 1% chip) **Damage Down: 13% (uncharged) / 18% (charged, with 1% chip) *Up Smash Attack: Luigi snaps his head back and slams his head upward. Stronger and sends foes in a more behind-diagonal trajectory than Mario's version. Starts up quickly and makes a good dashing Up Smash, but not as good as Mario's as one of those. Easy to combo into this, especially at low percents out of an Neutral Aerial or Down Throw, and has a lot of vertical knockback, making this a fairly reliable finishing move. Of course, being Luigi and all, not much range. Decent anti-air. **Damage: 15% (uncharged), 12% (charged) *Down Strong Attack: Luigi gets on the ground, stands on one hand and does a breakdance sweep. Luigi's fastest Smash Attack (although only a frame faster than the above), highest ranged (although it's average for a Smash in general) and most damaging Smash Attack. Has decent vertical knockback, contrast below average horizontal from Mario's version. Hitting with Luigi's legs does more damage and knockback. The first hit's knockback will send them behind Luigi, while the second hit sends them in front. Overall an alright get-the-heck-off me move and finisher. **Damage Feet: 16% (uncharged), 23% (charged) **Damage Leg: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Luigi poses and sticks his leg out in the air. This is another really fast move, coming out on frame 3. A really good move for breaking chaingrabs and missed combos extensions, and is very strong for a sex kick. Most of the cast is KOed below 125% by this. Very easy to combo into (but not from) and good priority as well. Awkward in that it is the only sex kick with purely vertical knockback. A really good move. **Damage: 14% clean, 6% late *Forward Aerial: Luigi does a quick karate chop to the air. Good move to use in combos, even comboing into itself at low percents, but not very strong or very ranged. Does start pretty quickly though, and has good priority. **Damage: 10% *Back Aerial: Luigi spins around and kicks with both of his feet. Similar in appearance, knockback, damage, purpose, basically everything to that move. Useful for edgeguarding, better range than most of his other moves, some combos and can make a fairly decent killing move. Mario's version is better though. **Damage: 12% clean, 8% late *Up Aerial: Luigi does a circle kick, like Mario's Up Aerial. Extremely fast on start-up and ending. Much like Mario's version, this can be done multiple times in an air combo and is an absolutely awesome juggling move; this can be used to rack damage up very quickly at low percents. Has a bit more vertical knockback than Mario's version. **Damage: 13% clean, 7% late *Down Aerial: Luigi spins around quickly, with the hitbox composing of most of his body. It's way easier to use as a Meteor Smash now, since the hitbox for it is much larger. You need to be fairly deep to get it to work though, since the range on this attack (you're Luigi, you do the math) isn't much. You can know for sure if you Meteor Smashed it if your opponent is electrified. Outside of Meteor Smashing, there isn't a lot of use for this move, although it can be used in air combos unlike most Down Aerials. Damage: 11% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Quick two hand clutch. Not extremely punishable on whiff. Range is awful though; dash and pivot aren't much better. *Pummel: Luigi headbutts the foe. Extremely slow, but damage is good. **Damage: 3% *Forward Throw: Luigi takes out the Poltergust 3000, vacuums up the opponent with it and spits them forward. Very strong Forward Throw, but not as strong as the Back Throw. Animation is a fair bit faster than your Back Throw, making it harder to DI. Has a lot of ending lag; comboing out of this move is very hard although you're usually safe even at low percents. **Damage: 13% *Back Throw: Luigi grabs the foe by their legs, spins them around and launches them backward. Unlike Mario's version, this still has an extremely slow animation, so someone who knows what they're doing can really easily DI this to make this kill much later. If they don't, though, it's extremely powerful, frequently KOing under 150% against most characters on most stages. Luigi's victim can hit other opponents while he's swinging. **Damage: 12%, does 8% if someone collides with Luigi's foe. *Up Throw: Luigi faces the screen and throws the foe up into the sky. Luigi probably has the best air combos in the game, and being blessed with a good launcher really makes abuse of that. This will probably be the juggling move you use at low percents because of how much damage you can do off of it. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Luigi slams his opponent into the ground, where they'll bounce off and you can juggle them. This is the combo starter with Luigi; you can combo into basically anything except Final Smash 2 off of this attack. Quite an amazing tool for juggles at mid percents, as well as to set-up one of Luigi's many killing moves. This and the Up Throw are some of the reasons why Luigi is so scary to fight in this game. **Damage: 6% *Air Throw: Luigi grabs the foe and shocks them with electricity, then throws them at a 45 degree angle. Appearance wise resembles one of Blackheart's throws. Decent damage, but not a lot of knockback on this one. A high priority and range air throw much like Mario's, which can make this worth a grab attempt. **Damage: 13% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Fireball One of Luigi's main attacks. He launches a sphere of green flaming matter out of his hand. This travels a bit over half of Final Destination distance and is not affected by gravity. Luigi's Fireballs are easy to spam and deal slightly more hitstun (0.047 vs. 0.044; this flinches R.O.B. at least, and if you hit from max distance you can dash in and follow-up with Final Smash 2 at low percents) than Mario's version. They also have slightly less recovery time. ... but aren't as strong and travel a shorter distance. They also only travel in only one direction, which make these a much less viable approach tool than Mario's fireballs. This makes it a lot harder to use as a zoning move also, which can make controlling a grappler a problem when combined with the short range. A good pestering move, but Mario's version is overall better. This attack does 6%. Smash Special Version: Makes Luigi fire two fireballs that deal 5% each. They go a slightly longer distance, deal more hitstun than the regular version, and recover faster. Decent combo and space control attack for the Green Thunder. Side Special Move: Green Missile Luigi crouches in place and charges up for a rocket attack, head first. It takes about three seconds to charge it up fully. Charging it up an additional three seconds will automatically have Luigi perform the "misfire" from old Smash games, which is much stronger than the fully charged normal Green Missile. Offensively this isn't the best move out there, but at low percents Clash Canceling a low charge Green Missile is a good combo starter. You can also combo into a low charge version out of a Fireball or a Forward Throw. Defensively this move does have decent priority, so you can interrupt some attacks (but not all) with this from a long distance. The "misfire" has much more priority and WAY more knockback than all the other versions, even beating some command grabs. As a recovery move should really be the only thing you use this consistently as. It's great for making up for Luigi's mediocre air speed, as well the non-existent horizontal distance Super Jump Punch goes. Also, if you use this move right after doing a jump, you gain some vertical distance but it's nowhere near as much as you'd get from a Luigi Cyclone. This attack does 5-26%, depending on how much it was charged. A misfire does 25%. Smash Special Version: This version has some start-up invincibility on it and starts up insanely fast compared to the normal versions plus it starts out as the misfire. If it hits or is shielded, Luigi flies off the opponent's body comically to make it a bit safer. A great punisher from a distance and Luigi's go-to combo Smash Special to end a combo, this is one you'll want to save meter for. Up Special Move: Super Jump Punch One of Luigi's main moves. Luigi jumps straight up with his fist out. There are two versions of this, depending on where you hit with it. When Luigi enters helpless after this, he flips upside down and has to get back up from his head hitting the ground first so it's even easier to punish than a normal helpless mode. The main version of this move is just the Super Jump Punch. It has no knockback and only deals 1%, not to mention is very punishable on hit or block. The second version, the Thunder Jump Punch, will only connect if Luigi is at point blank range. He does the same animation, but the foe is electrified and a "PING!" sounds occurs. It deals massive knockback and damage, easily KOing at below 60%. It's easy to combo into, as well, such as from a dash-in Fireball or the first two hits of a jab. Since it's so fast and so powerful, it's no wonder nobody except a grappler (and even then...) wants Luigi to be close to them. This version is weaker in the air however. The normal version does 1% and the Thunder Jump Punch does 25% on the ground and 20% in the air. Smash Special Version: Has Luigi perform a green flaming Shoryuken like in his Clash Counter but it's stronger. This has some invincibility on start-up plus it does good damage and high priority. This makes the move one of Luigi's most powerful and useful anti-air options, something he's somewhat lacking in compared to other characters. Also travels a bit higher vertically and covers a huge amount of horizontal distance unlike the regular version; makes a great recovery move. Does 16%. Down Special Move: Luigi Cyclone Luigi spins his body around frantically, hitting people with his fists. When done in the air, you can mash the Special button to have Luigi travel more vertical distance. This is most notable if done at the peak of a jump though. Unchanged from Brawl, almost every advanced technique that was doable in Brawl with this is still applicable. It does decent blockstun, so it's fairly safe, especially if you direct Luigi away before the move ends. This lets Luigi cover a lot of distance in a short period of time, and as such is useful to help him get inside. It's also decent in combos and overall applying some pressure, since as mentioned above you can make this move safe. Your main use for this is probably as a recovery move; doing it at the peak of a jump is really going to add some distance on to this. This attack hits 2-5 times, first 4 (when mashed) do 2% each and the final does 4%. Smash Special Version: Very similar to SS-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Luigi spins in place for a while with a vacuum effect, racking in a ton of hits against anyone who gets by him. This can also be used to nullify 1 priority or lower projectiles unlike the normal version. The damage and knockback, alongside fast start-up speed, can make this a decent finisher if you are certain it's going to land. Just make sure that happens, because it is not safe at all. Does 7 hits, each worth 3% for 21% total. Clash Attack: Green Thunder *Uses 2 bars of Luigi's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air. Luigi does two weak Super Jump Punches while moving forward followed up by an electric Shoryuken. (yes, that Shoryuken) This is quick and combos from basically anything at very low percents, although it's a bit weaker than most other Clash Attacks. Try not to use it as an anti-air though, as more often than not it doesn't juggle properly and thus you can be punished. The first few hits also don't have too much range, so also be aware of what you combo into it from. This attack does 3-5-23% damage, for a total of 31%. Final Smash 1: Negative Zone *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack, then Special. This move is a bit different now, and it is even more screwed up beyond belief. When activated, Luigi gets out a white mushroom with a green bottom. He has 7 seconds to touch someone with it. When Luigi has this mushroom, he can not grab people normally (although the mushroom touch is unblockable), use specials, use his Clash Attack or perform Smash Attacks, but he can shield, dodge, use normal attacks, use his Super Jump and use aerial attacks. You grab people for the Negative Zone with the Special button. If Luigi does grab someone with the mushroom, a huge greenish void appears around Luigi, in which the colors of anything inside the void becomes inverted. Luigi dances around for a couple seconds while... music plays and anyone in the void gets hit with various status effects. Luigi has about 4 seconds after he finishes dancing to do whatever he feels like. Unlike in Brawl, the Thunder Jump Punch / Fire Jump Punch and Down Taunt are not near-OHKOs although they do KO rather quickly. Some of the status effects opponents can get here are: *Lowered attack power *Uncontrollable taunting *Dizziness *Sudden sleepiness *Flower grows on head, causing damage *Small weight reduction *Small armor reduction *Not being able to use special moves *Timeslow effect Overall this is a lot more balanced than in Brawl, but a really good, although tricky to land Final Smash. You're really going to turn a game around if you do get it landed though. Before anyone asks, I was not high in the process of writing this. No, really. Final Smash 2: Green Hurricane *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air. Luigi does four kicks forward, and if any of them hit someone, after the final kick he does a rising, powered up version of the Luigi Cyclone ending in an electrified Super Jump Punch. Note that if you connect with one of the first three hits as a juggle, it is not a guarantee the fourth will hit, and as such the rest of the move will be performed and Luigi can be punished by basically anything. This is Luigi's combo Final Smash that easily works out of things such as a Fireball, a Clash Canceled Luigi Cyclone or (although the whole thing usually won't hit) a Down Throw. It doesn't do spectacular damage or knockback for a Final Smash, but it's usually going to kill early considering how high in the sky you'll be by the time the final part of the animation is reached. Luigi is invincible during the first two kicks though, so you can use it to plow through some attacks; mostly weak projectiles. The first part of the move does 19-27% total, and the main part does 39-54%. As a whole, you're going to get 58-81% out of this move. Special Ability: Super Jump Luigi has a super jump, which goes almost twice the height as Luigi's standard jump. This specific move is similar to the super jump in the Marvel vs. Capcom games and the one Luigi had access to (alongside everyone else in said game) in Super Mario Bros. 2 (US). This move is done by holding down for about half a second, and then tapping up. He'll begin to flash when you have a super jump charged. You cannot do this move with your normal jump buttons, but you can perform the move even if you have tap jump turned off. Luigi falls slightly faster and has better air acceleration while he's Super Jumping, but cannot use any of his specials in a super jump. He can still double jump though. Also, while Luigi is in this mode, he can perform his magic (Neutral -> Forward -> Back -> Up -> Down) chain series anytime he connects with an aerial while in a super jump. If you wait a few frames after connecting with an attack, the foe goes flying normal. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Note: Much like The Dog, Luigi's taunts add energy to this Clash Attack Meter. Also, the Down Taunt (kick) can still be used if Taunts are turned off via match rules. On-screen appearance *Appears out of a Warp Pipe with both his hands on his face, and says "Lets-a go..." in a bit of a bored tone. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Super Mario Bros. universe